


Taint

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He tries to mind neither the wing nor the wall, because this is what he wanted.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Taint

**Author's Note:**

> For KHYML
> 
> _"now, please, taint me just a little  
please, just taint me, only a little"_ \- 'Shinjitsu no Uta' (Song of Truth, InuYasha)

Cloud winced ever so slightly as his wing crashed against the stone wall, more than a little uncomfortable. But he'd given up control this time, letting himself be taken like this, pressed between the wall and Sephiroth's body, relying on Sephiroth for support as well as pleasure.

"You okay?"

Cloud nodded, his breath escaping him as Sephiroth thrust into Cloud's body, guiding himself with one hand while the other arm held nearly all of Cloud's weight. It was a pleasurable enough angle, with his own erection trapped between their bodies, getting nearly enough friction for release.

The wall was comfortably cool, nice when faced with the shared heat of their bodies. They weren't in a position for anything amazingly fast, but the way Sephiroth was tensed, Cloud didn't figure it would be terribly long until his wing would be free of the wall.

He wondered, for a moment, what sort of say he'd even have in his own climax, if it would be on the bed with Sephiroth's mouth on his erection or if it would quick on the floor, fingers pressed into his body and making him cry out to the stone.

Still, all of this was what he wanted, had longed for so many years ago. This pleasure and, he winced again as Sephiroth pressed more upward than inward causing his wing to scrape against the wall, this pain.


End file.
